1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates especially to a belt or webbing device for arrangements which are under tensile strain, particularly for security systems of tree crowns, and, in general, to a tension device with overload indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crown security for trees should guard against breaking away or falling off of parts of the crown, thereby producing safety in the vicinity of the tree. Considering the general interest in preserving a continued existence of the available tree population, it has to be weighed in individual cases whether this safety can be achieved through removal of parts of the tree or adopting crown security measures; the latter is preferred. For security, amongst others, belt devices are used which, for example, comprise separate belts and safety loops. The loops are placed around those parts of the tree, which are to be secured and are joined with one another by ropes. Since this security measure can remain in place for several years, a regular checking of its condition is necessary. To ascertain whether any likely overload has taken place on the device, the device is commonly fitted with identification threads, which have a lower load limit than the rope material. A drawback here is that an inspection can take place only from the immediate vicinity, as torn identification threads cannot be deciphered with the required certainty from longer distances, like from the ground. This also entails a high amount of work effort.